Immortal Beloved
by Ms. Raye Sinic
Summary: Aerylyn is very rich, young, and lonely. But when she wakes from a horse riding accident to find herself in Middle-earth, her life abruptly changes. Can the Prince Legolas help her to trust again?
1. Chapter One

Immortal Beloved  
  
  
  
This is my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings fic, so please be kind and courteous with your flames. This will soon be getting amazingly sappy, just to warn everyone. If I don't get some positive feedback for the chapter, I won't even bother with writing the second. So be considerate of my feelings, and if you feel I need improvement, review and give me your suggestions. I'm always open to criticism. How well I listen to it depends on my moods.  
  
  
  
{Disclaimer}  
  
I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters mentioned here on out. I do own Senuion, Perdwin, Fenrika, and Aerylyn. Be a good person and don't steal them for your own use.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
She sighted along the straight, dark red arrow, squinting as she focused in on the faraway target, its bright paint glinting in the sun. She pulled back just a little further, the feel of the fletched feathers stiff against her fingers, the knocked arrowhead inches away from her cheek.  
  
With a satisfied grin, she let the arrow fly, watching proudly as it struck the center of the wooden target with a loud hiss, quivering there for a long moment.  
  
Aerylyn didn't know why she found such release in archery; she thought it must just because it came so naturally and willingly to her. As did most of the more noble sports. None of that inane basketball or football for her- while she may not look it sometimes, she was a woman of the finer arts. Archery, fencing, horse riding, and falconry all came naturally to her, and each gave her such pleasure and pride when she mastered them.  
  
Several thought her to be snobbish and too rich for her own good. And while it was true that she did not lack when it came to money, she never thought of herself as better than others. To be truthful, there were many people she knew who were much more talented than she in many regions.  
  
But Aerylyn could see why many thought her stuck-up. She wore the nicest, as well as most expensive, clothes, kept up with every fad, and her fencing and archery championship trophies in her very own trophy room were enough for anyone to make assumptions. She always kept her long, raven- black hair in perfect condition and styles, and her pale white complexion belied her enthusiasm for horse riding and archery.  
  
Aerylyn did have money- more than enough for her, but the ways she had come into her money were no fairy tale. Her parents had been killed in a car accident two years ago, leaving her all alone. The only thing that allowed her to live independently and keep her house was the fact that she had turned eighteen three months before, making her legally an adult and able to live alone, without being put into a foster home. She had a job at the newspaper, working as a journalist, which provided her with a daily income to supplement her own inheritance.  
  
When she wasn't working, she was usually out behind her stables and house, fine-honing her archery skills in preparation for the annual competitions in less than a month. And after the archery competitions, she had her Fencing Nationals to ready herself for.  
  
Aerylyn pulled the arrow from the target, examined the arrow tip for any sign of stress which would make it useless, then stowed it back in her quiver when she was certain it was reusable.  
  
She sighed heavily as she glanced up through her curtain of long lashes up at the glinting sun high above. It was well past noon, and she had yet to eat today. And she was due at the office in less than three hours.  
  
But she wasn't yet ready to abandon the outdoors. And since she had plenty of time, she opted for going for a quick horse ride.  
  
The stables were small, and housed only three horses. One was black, another white, and the last a bay. Each had such clashing personalities; it was hard to believe that they could stand to be kept in the same stable together.  
  
The black stallion, Shadowcloud, had a fiery temper and was more cunning than Aerylyn could believe of a horse. He was the strongest, largest, and the one with the most mercurial temperament. Aerylyn could not honestly say she was on friendly terms with Shadowcloud- more like they respected one another, and could bear each other's company for a limited amount of time.  
  
The white mare, Stardust, was by the far the gentlest of the three. She was also the fastest, but as well as the smallest in size and strength. She was the likeliest pick for a short, fast race, but she was too weak to last for much longer than that.  
  
And as for the bay, Windstriker, he was by far Aerylyn's favorite horse. He was a horse of mellow temperament, but could be balky and uncomfortable to be around when he wished it so. He was the one with the stamina of the three, and the ability to make sharp turns and leaps faster than the eye could follow.  
  
Unlocking the stall door and pulling down the tack, Aerylyn led Windstriker out and saddled him up. Stardust merely cast sorrowful eyes on her owner for not choosing her, while Shadowcloud made a derisive snort that sounded for all the world as if he could not be bothered by the doings of a mere human. Before she left, she graced Stardust with a loving pat and a scoopful of sugared grain, then slapped Shadowcloud lightly, reprimanding, on his cheek as she passed.  
  
Windstriker was eager to go for a gallop. He hadn't been out for a few days now, and wished to stretch his legs.  
  
Aerylyn decided to ride through the woods today, rather than sweat under the sun. Windstriker, as if sensing her decision, moved off towards the shadowy trees of his own accord, cantering with a neigh. Aerylyn lost herself in the soothing pace of riding, allowing Windstriker to pick his own pace and direction. She closed her eyes lightly and tilted her head back, allowing herself to breathe in the calming scent of the woods. The sunlight, filtering down through the tightly-knitted foliage, cast secret shadows across her closed eyelids.  
  
The lazy hum of the summer insects lulled the silent rider. The dark towers of wood surrounded her, their thick hides glistening with sap and moss, their souls calling out in deep booms that resounded and mingled with each other. A slight breeze blew past, ruffling Aerylyn's hair and Windstriker's mane, carrying the smells of river water and flowers with it. The pine needles, leaves, and twigs crunched loudly under hoof, and the pollen that filled the air drifted about as if hung suspended in the deepened calmness.  
  
Aerylyn held the reins only barely, lulled to a near doze, as Windstriker slowed his pace to a sedate, even-footed step.  
  
It wasn't for another few minutes before Aerylyn realized the birds had all fallen silent on their perches. An ill wind seemed to blow, cold enough to send a chill down the girl's back. Windstriker began picking his way through the leaf litter with a decidedly careful stance, his ears flicked back as if he had heard an unpleasant sound.  
  
She began to worry when she realized they had continued deeper into the woods than she had ever been. The only trail back to the house were the hoof prints Windstriker had left in his wake, and the trees surrounding them had suddenly turned darker and more twisted, as if the ground they grew from was leached of all nutrients, and they were unable to subsist healthily.  
  
A sudden loud, harsh caw of a raven startled Aerylyn, spooking Windstriker to rear in fear. The horse quickly righted himself, his eyes rolling madly with fear, the whites showing. Aerylyn decided she'd had enough of riding for today.  
  
"Come on, boy," she whispered encouragingly, pulling on the reins as she struggled to turn him. "Let's go home."  
  
Windstriker was all too glad to comply. He turned with a swish of his long blond tail and was quickly leaving the darkened woods at a fast gallop.  
  
A sudden furry shape darted from the bushes, streaking across Windstriker's path. Before Aerylyn could react, Windstriker had instinctively reared, lashing his forelegs dangerously. Aerylyn screamed as she lost her grip on the reins. As she fell from the saddle, all she could think of was how dreamlike and unreal it all had seemed.  
  
But then her head struck the hard, unforgiving forest floor, and everything plunged into darkness.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn slowly came to her senses, but it was a pain to. She wished she could just close her eyes and sink back into the peacefulness of unconsciousness, but she had a stubborn will to live, and knew that to spend a night out in the midst of a wild forest was a sure way to die, either from exposure or from the various animals she knew habited the woods.  
  
When she had finally fought off the urge to sleep, she lay silently for one long moment, willing her numb, cold limbs to move. Pins and needles of pain danced across her skin as she struggled to sit, her head throbbing painfully and slanting her vision. She peered about nearsightedly for one long moment, struggling to get her bearings.  
  
There was no sign of Windstriker. Strangely enough, there wasn't even any sign of his hoof prints, or the signs that he had plowed through the undergrowth as most horses were apt to do when startled. Night had fallen while she was unconscious, and the feeble moonlight was just enough to see by.  
  
And was it just her imagination, or did the trees suddenly seem older and bigger than before?  
  
After another moment of deep breathing to steady herself, Aerylyn pushed herself first to her knees, then to her feet, swaying only slightly and leaning against a nearby tree for support. She raised a tentative hand up to her head, feeling tenderly at the bumps and bruises coating the back of her head.  
  
She winced as her fingertips located a particularly nasty cut. But now that she had fought off unconsciousness, she couldn't think of what else to do. There was no clear trail to follow, and not enough light to see by. It would be dangerous to wander further into the forest; she might just end up losing herself deeper in the woods.  
  
She slid down to sit on the leafy floor, her back leaning against the tree trunk. She was at a lost, and she was afraid. She had never spent a night alone in the woods so vulnerable before. And even come morning, she might not be able to find her way home again.  
  
It looks like I might miss the archery competitions, she thought dumbly.  
  
Another hour passed, without any flashes of brilliance or inspiration. And despite her strong will and usual confidence, Aerylyn even broke down and wept. The sounds in the night were all so ominous and frightening- every snapping twig sounded as if a pack of ravenous wolves were running through the trees, directly on her scent. The hooting of owls in the distance were as loud as church bells, tolling portents of ill and evil.  
  
And when she could cry no longer, nor fight off the clutches of sleep, Aerylyn wearily surrendered to sleep, despite her fears and worries, her back against a tree and the moon high above her.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn slept deeply, too exhausted to be awakened by the mere sounds of the wakening woods.  
  
It was well into the morning; the sun shone directly overhead, and the more rambunctious animals and birds were awake. But not even the loud calls of the mockingbirds on the branches above her could waken Aerylyn.  
  
A loud hiss cut through the air, followed quickly by three others. Loud squawks of terror erupted from the birds hidden in the branches as four arrows darted through the tightly twisted branches to strike those of their own.  
  
"Good shot!" A voice exclaimed as three fat partridges fell from the bushes, pierced by arrows.  
  
"You didn't do too bad yourself," another voice said as the undergrowth crackled and snapped.  
  
A moment later, three young men, all blond and dressed in pale greens and browns, hurried from the bushes. One kneeled before the dead birds, a satisfied grin creeping across his angular face.  
  
"This one's my arrow, this yours, Perdwin, and these yours, Legolas," he said, grinning up at his companions. "But just how did you get two arrows off to me and Perdwin's one?"  
  
The third man, with long golden hair and sparkling green eyes, grinned with a modest shrug. "You and Perdy should practice more often, Senuion."  
  
The kneeling man, Senuion, sighed exasperatedly and began pulling the arrows from the birds. As he began to pluck the feathers from the partridges, the other man, Perdwin, craned his neck with a puzzled, piercing expression.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, turning back to the other two, his blue eyes curious, pointing with a long finger at the shape half-hidden in bushes and shadow.  
  
Legolas frowned. "It looks like a person."  
  
Leaving the industrious Senuion to the birds, Legolas and Perdwin crept silently towards the curious shape.  
  
"It's a woman!" Perdwin exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"A human," Legolas murmured half to himself, kneeling beside the sleeping Aerylyn.  
  
"What is she wearing?" Perdwin demanded with a look of distaste. "Her tunic is so strange looking!"  
  
Legolas frowned to himself as he reached for the woman's wrist. "Her pulse is steady, and I can see she's breathing."  
  
"What's she doing out here?" Perdwin demanded, squinting at Aerylyn as if she would suddenly awake and answer him.  
  
Legolas sighed and turned to his friend. "She's hurt, Perdy, can't you see that?"  
  
Bruises had begun to spread across Aerylyn's face, and even with her back against the tree, her head injuries were plainly visible.  
  
  
  
"What do we do with her?" Perdwin asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'm nearly done!" Senuion called. "What are you two doing over there?"  
  
Legolas looked down at her sleeping face, expressionless. "We'll have to take her to Rivendell, what else, Perdy? Do you want me to leave her out here?"  
  
"She's just a foolish human," Perdwin sniffed. "She's probably in this trouble by her own folly."  
  
Legolas merely shook his head at his friend and carefully lifted her from the leaf litter, painfully aware of the vivid bruises and bumps in the brighter sunlight.  
  
"You've found a human!" Senuion exclaimed in delight as he joined the others, dead and plucked birds in hand. "Who is she?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Legolas gave them both withering glances. "She's unconscious, Senuion! How would I know? And I don't care if she is here because of her foolishness. I won't leave a defenseless woman alone in the woods!"  
  
And by his decisive tone and challenging eyes, both knew to step back.  
  
As Perdwin and Senuion followed the laden Legolas, Perdwin muttered sullenly beneath his breath, not even loud enough for Legolas' sharp ears to hear.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn slowly came to her senses, vaguely aware that she was warm and dry once more, and that her head did not ache as abominably as it had before.  
  
But now that she was more comfortable, she was loathe to wake. So rather than fight off the vestiges of sleep, she fell back into its welcoming embrace.  
  
When she finally managed to wake once more, she was more than confused and certain she was still dreaming.  
  
She was lying in a large, wonderfully soft bed, covered in warm white and cream blankets. Her long, dark black hair had been pulled up into a comfortable bun, and she was no longer dressed in her jeans and vest. She was wearing a soft, almost silken, white dress embroidered with gold in designs of strange trees and flowers.  
  
Panic overtook her for a moment, and she hastily fought her way free of the soft blankets, glancing about in stunned disbelief. Just where in the hell was she? She wasn't back home, that much was sure. Two of the walls of the room were nothing more than open balconies, and leaves heavily coated the stone floor. And the carvings and designs about the room were beautiful, if strange to her.  
  
"Our mystery woman had awaken!" A soft, laughing voice said softly.  
  
Aerylyn spun about in fear, eyes wide.  
  
A woman stood in the open doorway, dressed in a beautiful, silken dress of the darkest green Aerylyn had ever seen. Her long burnished gold hair, laced with bright flowers, fell down to her feet, and her soft violet- blue eyes twinkled at the stunned Aerylyn in suppressed mirth. In her pale white, long fingered hands was a dress of dark blue.  
  
"Who are you?" Aerylyn stuttered out fearfully, her distrust evident.  
  
"My name is Fenrika," the strange woman said with a soft smile, gliding gracefully into the room with the barest of swishes from her long, trailing gown. She paused at the wardrobe beside Aerylyn's bed, opening it and hanging the dress inside. The wardrobe was something Aerylyn would have paid a pretty penny to own. It was a dark, almost red, brown, and carved into the shape of a delicate willow tree.  
  
"Where am I?" Aerylyn demanded again, still uneasy despite the woman's gentle expression and behavior.  
  
"In Rivendell," Fenrika said smoothly, as if the words were notes of a musical song. Aerylyn marveled at the way she made the simplest of words music. "The House of Elrond."  
  
Aerylyn fell silent, still suspicious. She had never heard of Rivendell before, let alone anything or one named Elrond.  
  
"And what is your name, fair lady?" Fenrika asked with a grin, seating herself in a nearby white chair.  
  
Aerylyn remained silent.  
  
"So distrusting!" Fenrika said with a smile. "Although, it is human nature to be distrustful of that which they do not understand or recognize."  
  
Aerylyn stared at Fenrika curiously. Where does she get off spouting that, she thought to herself. It's almost like she's acting superior to humankind!  
  
Fenrika casually brushed a long strand of hair behind an ear, still smiling softly at Aerylyn.  
  
It was then that she noticed Fenrika's ears were decidedly pointy.  
  
Fenrika noticed Aerylyn's surprised stare, and looked around as if in search for her amazement's source. "What is it, lady?"  
  
"Your ears," Aerylyn found herself croaking out.  
  
"Oh, that," Fenrika said dismissively. "There's nothing special about them. They're just like any other elves'."  
  
Aerylyn didn't think it was possible for her eyes to widen any more, but found herself proven wrong. "Elves?" She squeaked in disbelief, her eyes roughly resembling dinner plates.  
  
Fenrika nodded slightly, a bemused look on her face. "Never seen an elf before?"  
  
Aerylyn looked down at her hands, focusing on them rather than the strange woman in front of her. "I must be dreaming! That's it! I'm still unconscious! I'm still in the middle of the woods, and I'm still dreaming!"  
  
"This is no dream, child," Fenrika said gently, with an even wider smile. "You were in the woods when Legolas found you, though."  
  
"Who in the hell's Legolas?!" Aerylyn exclaimed, her head spinning.  
  
"The prince of Mirkwood," Fenrika said as if this were the most obvious, common thing in the world. "He was out hunting early yesterday, with Perdwin and Senuion, and they found you lying by a tree unconscious. Do you know what happened to you, dear? Were you attacked?" Fenrika asked gently, her expression as comforting as any concerned mother's. Which was absurd, because this Fenrika couldn't be any older than Aerylyn herself.  
  
"I wasn't attacked!" Aerylyn exclaimed, confused and wanting desperately to wake up. "I fell off my horse, Windstriker!"  
  
"Are you certain? You weren't attacked by robbers or Orcs?"  
  
"What in the hell's an Orc?!" Aerylyn cried helplessly. "I fell off my damned horse, for Christ's Sake! And I'm still lying unconscious in the woods, and this is just some damned screwy dream!!"  
  
"Just calm down, dear!" Fenrika urged with a soothing smile. It didn't help.  
  
"I'm hallucinating! That's what's happening! I'm hallucinating! Maybe I finally snapped," she wondered, half to herself. "I must be locked up in some nice mental institution or something. Huh, that's sounds relaxing right about now. I wonder if they've got lime Jell-O? That's my favorite." Aerylyn rambled on to herself, oblivious to the worried, concerned looks Fenrika was giving her.  
  
"What's jell hoh?" Fenrika asked innocently.  
  
Aerylyn stared at her for one long moment before bursting into laughter with only a touch of hysteria to it.  
  
"I'm hallucinating! I'm locked up in a nice padded, soft cell in a straightjacket right now, and I'm just imagining all of this!"  
  
Fenrika stood with a worried expression as Aerylyn suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"I want to wake up! I want to go home! I'm confused!!" she cried angrily.  
  
"She must be in shock," Fenrika said to herself with a contrite expression. "I'm sorry, dear, just lay back and get some rest." She suddenly began humming a strange tune beneath her breath.  
  
And much to her surprise, as if Fenrika's words had been a magic spell, Aerylyn immediately fell asleep once more.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When Aerylyn woke again, Fenrika was sitting beside her bed once more.  
  
"Hello, figment of my imagination," Aerylyn said wearily.  
  
Fenrika merely smiled. "Would you please tell me your name, lady?"  
  
Aerylyn smiled, an idea striking her. She had nothing else better to do while she was  
  
sleeping- why not go with the flow? "Since I'm dreaming and it won't hurt to, okay. My name's Aerylyn Masters. I'm twenty years old, I'm a national fencing and archery champion, I live on 488 Amana Lane, and my favorite color is red."  
  
Fenrika smiled a bit more. "Are you okay now?"  
  
Aerylyn smiled further. "Just fine and dandy, thanks. I've decided to go along for the ride, so whatever happens is cool by me."  
  
"Are you feeling any better? You had some nasty bumps on your head, but Elrond fixed those." Fenrika said.  
  
Aerylyn pushed herself up from the pillows and blankets. "I feel fine, thanks."  
  
"Then do you feel up to leaving your room? Many of the others are curious to know more about you. Especially Legolas and Senuion."  
  
"Fine by me," she said aloud, while she wondered inwardly if "Legolas" or "Senuion" were guys, or if they would be cute.  
  
Fenrika smiled. "Then choose whatever dress you wish from the wardrobe, and call for me when you're ready, okay?"  
  
Aerylyn merely nodded. Fenrika smiled once more and swished gracefully from the room.  
  
If this is a dream, Aerylyn thought, I might as well make the most of it. She slipped from the bed and hurried over to the willow wardrobe. After a brief moment to search for the handle (which had been cunningly carved to resemble a knot) she opened the wardrobe and peered inside.  
  
"Nice!" she said in satisfaction, taking in the multicolored silk and velvet dresses. "Now which should I wear . . ."  
  
After a few minutes of delegation, she finally chose a long, elegant dress of dark navy blue silk. After a moment of wrestling and struggling, she had finally managed to pull it on without damaging it. The dress looked rather nice, she thought as she studied herself in the full length mirror. The only problem was her hair-  
  
"Would you like some help with your hair, Aerylyn?" Fenrika's voice called through the closed door as if she had read her thoughts. "You've got an awful lot to deal with."  
  
"Yes, please!" She called back gratefully.  
  
Fenrika bustled back in with a competent air, as well as a small carved wooden box in hand. "I know just what to do! Something simple, but fitting."  
  
And faster than Aerylyn could believe, Fenrika had brushed out her waist-long dark black hair, had pulled a few simple strands of hair back, and with a few complicated twists, had styled Aerylyn's hair in a strange design of half-braids and crimps.  
  
Before the stunned Aerylyn could take in the new hairstyle, Fenrika had popped open her box and pulled out a fine silver and gold hair ornament of chains. Another few deft twists, and the chains had been intertwined with the braids, giving Aerylyn a quite spectacular look.  
  
"I wish you worked at my salon," Aerylyn sighed wistfully. "And that this wasn't just a dream."  
  
"Pretty as a picture!" Fenrika said in a pleased tone, eyeing Aerylyn up and down. "I think you'll surprise quite a few tonight!"  
  
"Where are my old clothes?" she asked as Fenrika bustled her from the room.  
  
"Those strange garments?" Fenrika asked in obvious distaste. "I've no idea. But you look much nicer in dresses, I think."  
  
Aerylyn sighed as she followed the woman down the hall, barely noticing the beautiful carvings and spectacular view. It's my dream, Aerylyn thought to herself. But why can't I control anything? I thought you could change your dreams if you thought hard enough.  
  
"Wait here for a moment, Aerylyn," Fenrika said calmly before sweeping off.  
  
Aerylyn, still occupied with her thoughts, nodded absently and sat gingerly a low, wide window ledge. Well, maybe I'm not trying hard enough, she reasoned. Let's see, what do I want to happen-  
  
The sound of soft footsteps suddenly intruded on Aerylyn's thoughts. She looked up, staring in surprise at the man who had stopped before her.  
  
"Hello," he said softly, with a polite half bow, much to her amazement. He was dressed in a pale silver tunic and matching leggings, and wore his waist length golden-blond hair down.  
  
Aerylyn blinked as he looked up and met her eyes with his. He had sparkling blue eyes, and a ready smile.  
  
"My name is Senuion. Are you the same woman Legolas and Perdwin found in the woods?"  
  
It took several moments for Aerylyn to regain the use of her tongue. Cute? Good-looking? God-like? None of those even came close to describing this elf!  
  
"My name is Aerylyn," she finally managed to say, staring down at the floor with a flush of embarrassment, as the elf Senuion clearly laughed inwardly.  
  
"Then you must be one and the same," he said finally, with a wide smirk. "Where do you hail from? Have you traveled far? None of us recognized your style of clothing."  
  
"Well, I've never heard of Rivendell before. Or seen an elf. So I guess you could say I'm a long ways from home." Even given the fact that this simply had to be a dream, Aerylyn was still wary with telling anyone exactly where she lived. Old habits died hard, even in dreams.  
  
"Could you tell me more about your homeland?" Senuion asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling. "I'd just love to hear all about-"  
  
"There you are, Senuion!!"  
  
Both Aerylyn and the elf looked up as Fenrika suddenly flew down upon them. "I couldn't find you! Perdwin wants to talk with you. Come along, Aerylyn," she said with a wide smile as she promptly linked arms with Senuion and began gliding down the hall alongside him.  
  
Aerylyn sighed. Perfect, she thought. Even in dreams, the good guys are all taken.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Legolas was standing listlessly, only half listening to what Perdwin was rambling on about, weary of this boring affair. He was only here for courtesy's sake for his friends, Senuion and Perdwin, and wished devoutly to be able to return to his rooms. He couldn't even speak with Arwen or Elrond tonight- both had been busy with other affairs.  
  
Suddenly, Fenrika glided into the garden, all charm and grace, with a smiling Senuion clamped firmly to her side with one arm. And behind the couple was-  
  
A furtive, suspicious figure, who kept starting in surprise at the slightest of noises. Her waist long, dark raven black hair had been done in an elvish style, but she was clearly a human. The light hit her hair just right, turning in an almost purplish blue in color. She was dressed in a dark blue dress to match the highlights in her hair, and her black eyes were wide in amazement as she took in the lantern-lit garden scene.  
  
"What are you looking at, Legolas?" Perdwin asked curiously, suddenly noticing his friend's attention had turned elsewhere. As he spun about and spotted the woman, his eyes widened in visible surprise.  
  
"Is that the same woman we found out in the woods?" he demanded incredulously. "She cleaned up well."  
  
Legolas nodded wordlessly as Fenrika and Senuion suddenly glided over.  
  
"Legolas? You won't even say hello?" Fenrika demanded with a miffed air.  
  
Legolas smiled, a smile that could easily charm the birds from the trees. "I'm sorry, Fenrika. I was preoccupied."  
  
"Oh, Legolas, meet Aerylyn," Fenrika said with a sly look as the dark- clothed woman suddenly reached them. "Your foundling in the woods."  
  
As Aerylyn chanced a look up from the worn cobblestones, she could barely keep her mouth closed. If she had thought Senuion was good-looking, he was nothing compared to this elven man! He was dressed in gold and green, with his shoulder-length golden hair half pulled back into a braid.  
  
"Your name is Aerylyn?" Legolas said softly, with the proper half-bow of politeness. His dark forest-green eyes caught and held her own. And for one moment, she didn't care if she was dreaming, as long as no one woke her from it. She saw herself reflected in those startlingly wise and ancient eyes, but she also saw things she neither knew nor understood. She saw the crashing waves of a sea, and the warm wind that blew through the forest, and an ancient world completely alien to her. She lost herself in those eyes, holding her breath in the hopes that she would not come back to reality.  
  
But then Legolas blinked, and she found herself once more standing awkwardly in a much too elegant dress, surrounded by strange people, most speaking in fluid words she couldn't begin to comprehend.  
  
She nodded softly, a shy smile creeping unbidden to her lips. "You are one of the ones who found me in the woods?"  
  
Legolas was startled by this human woman's eyes. She had dark black eyes, eyes deeper and darker than any other mortal's. He saw a sorrowful past and willful spirit in those dark, challenging eyes. She was challenging him, though she may not know it. Challenging him in more ways than one . . .  
  
"Yes. Perdwin and I found you," Legolas said finally, returning to himself after one long, undeterminable moment.  
  
"This is Perdwin," Fenrika said politely, with a wave of her delicate hand.  
  
The elf standing beside Legolas was dressed in dark red and gray, with his own shoulder-length blond hair kept unbound. He was as handsome as Senuion, and stood with a careless stance, but his blue eyes met Aerylyn's and a chill ran down along her spine unbidden. He smiled politely, after half-bowing, and there was nothing menacing or evil in those frank, if slightly suspicious eyes, but Aerylyn couldn't shake off the bad feeling she had gotten.  
  
"Hello," she said politely, quickly looking back down at the cobblestones.  
  
"It is most strange to find a lone, injured human woman so deep in the woods of the elves without their knowledge," Perdwin finally spoke, his gaze still suspicious. "Some could wonder just who such a woman is. . ."  
  
"You're not suggesting-" Legolas began swiftly.  
  
Perdwin interrupted him with a careful shake of his head. "She could not be of dark means, else Elrond would not have healed her nor taken her in willingly. But some could still wonder . . ."  
  
Fenrika seemed inclined to protect her new charge with a fierce determination. "Aerylyn is still very confused and upset from the past few days, Perdwin. I would be happier if you let her be to herself."  
  
Perdwin smiled casually, stepping back relenting. "No ill intent, be assured, fair Fenrika. Well, I will take my leave, if I may?"  
  
Legolas murmured his goodnights absently, still studying the silent, head-bowed Aerylyn. She was such a puzzle . . .  
  
"Where exactly do you hail from?" Senuion asked finally, startling Aerylyn into jerking her head up in surprise.  
  
She paused for a moment, distrust still clear in her eyes, then half- sighed nearly inaudibly in a way that made Legolas think she had thrown caution to the four winds. "I'm from Maine."  
  
"Maine?" Senuion repeated, confused by the strange word. "I have ne'er heard of such a place."  
  
"Which is remarkable in and of itself," Fenrika said with a musical laugh. "Senuion thinks himself to be a historian, of elves and men both. And he has an almost unnatural fascination in humankind,"  
  
"But they are so interesting, Fenrika!" Senuion interrupted in a pleading tone. "If only you'd be a bit more open-minded."  
  
"You cannot let yourself get needlessly attached to humans, Sen!" Fenrika said firmly, in a frank tone that made Aerylyn sure she meant no disrespect. "Their lives are so fleeting, a mere page in a book, and becoming needlessly attached makes it so much harder when they finally leave this life. It is much better to stay with your own kind."  
  
"I cannot help it!" Senuion said firmly. "And I will continue to study humans for the rest of my days if I may."  
  
"Have you ever heard of Maine, Legolas?" Fenrika asked politely, noticing how silent the elf had fallen.  
  
Legolas looked up with a slow shake of his head. "Never. But I have not traveled as far as some others, such as Senuion or Elrond."  
  
"Well, either you live in a very small country, Lady Aerylyn," Senuion said finally. "Or you are from so far away not even I have heard of it."  
  
"That must be it," Aerylyn said agreeably, smacking herself inwardly for her of-so witty answer.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly as he studied the human woman. She was hiding something, or else still did not trust them enough. But never mind. Winter was falling soon on the woods outside Rivendell, and she would not be able to travel then even if she wished it so. There would be plenty of time for Legolas to learn more about her. . .  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn sighed with relief as she closed her door behind her and leaned against its cool wood for support. For being in a dream, she sure was tired! And this strange place and its even stranger people had her on such nerves!  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought of Legolas.  
  
Maybe this isn't such a bad dream after all . . .  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn woke early the next morning, at the sound of a faint knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she called wearily, stifling a yawn as she sat up.  
  
"It's Fenrika, dear," the elven woman called softly through the closed door. "May I come in?"  
  
"Sure," Aerylyn said with a wide yawn. Fenrika bustled in as she stretched widely.  
  
"Elrond wishes to speak to you today," Fenrika said with an excited air, as if she was surprised that Elrond wished to speak with mere Aerylyn.  
  
"So?" Aerylyn asked curiously.  
  
"It is a great honor to be spoken to privately by Elrond! You should pick out something nice to wear today."  
  
And without further ado, Fenrika glided over to the wardrobe, throwing the doors open and peering inside.  
  
"I think this will look marvelous on you, dear," Fenrika said with a smile as she pulled a dark red, velvet gown from the wardrobe's interior. It had long flowing sleeves and was lower cut than any other dress Aerylyn had ever dared to wear. The waist and elbows had been gathered with paler red ribbon, which trailed elegantly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aerylyn asked doubtfully, eyeing the dress. "I don't think I could ever pull that off."  
  
Fenrika smiled and handed the dress to the sleepy woman. "Get dressed, and I'll help you with your hair again."  
  
Aerylyn mumbled her thanks around another yawn as Fenrika glided out and shut the door after her. She slipped from her nightgown and pulled the dress on. When she was finished, she eyed herself in the mirror.  
  
Not too bad, she thought. But I don't know-  
  
"Done?"  
  
Aerylyn sighed. "Yes."  
  
Fenrika glided in with a satisfied smile. "You look marvelous!"  
  
Aerylyn smiled shyly and looked down in embarrassment. "Not really . . ."  
  
"So modest for a human!" Fenrika said with a musical laugh. She rescued the silver-handled brush from the wardrobe and began fixing Aerylyn's hair. "And you've got such wonderful hair! I've never seen a mortal with hair so dark!"  
  
In a few more moments, Fenrika had styled Aerylyn's hair in a half- braid, allowing the rest to stream down unconfined. "Done!"  
  
"Thank you, Fenrika," Aerylyn said gratefully. "I could never-"  
  
"It's all in an immortal's touch, dear," Fenrika said smoothly. "Now, I'm to take you to Elrond, if you're ready?"  
  
Aerylyn nodded slightly. "Sure. Lead on."  
  
But as she followed Fenrika down the winding halls, Aerylyn wondered just who Elrond was, and just what she was getting herself into. Dream or no dream, this was all very peculiar . . .  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
"So what do you think of that human, that Aerylyn?"  
  
Legolas was suddenly lurched back to reality. He blinked, turning to his companion. "What?"  
  
Senuion grinned widely at Legolas' bewildered expression. "Daydreaming? About what?"  
  
Legolas heaved a suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. "Really, you are so very mature, Senuion. Now, what was your question?"  
  
"What do you think of the human woman Aerylyn?" Senuion asked with a bright twinkle in his eyes and a sly smile.  
  
"You're asking me what I think you are, aren't you?" Legolas asked dryly.  
  
Senuion merely smiled wider.  
  
Legolas sighed again. "I haven't known her for more than a night, Senuion. I don't know what I think of her."  
  
"Don't make excuses, Legolas," Senuion said warningly. "Just answer the question."  
  
"She's very shy and distrusting, even for a human," Legolas said finally after a stolid moment of silence. "And has the strangest eyes I've ever seen in a mortal."  
  
Senuion nodded thoughtfully. "And she seems to be hiding something from us. Why?"  
  
"I've no fear that she's of the Evil," Legolas said firmly. "Perhaps it is just in her nature to be secretive and suspicious."  
  
"Sounds like Perdwin to me," Senuion said with a sniff.  
  
Legolas shook his head again, eyes steely. "She reminds me nothing of Perdwin. Nothing."  
  
Senuion studied his silent friend curiously as Legolas returned his attention to the window. "Why so defensive, friend Legolas?"  
  
Legolas remained silent.  
  
"It makes me think this human woman has touched you more than you let on," Senuion said quietly, startling Legolas. The elven man looked up and stared penetratingly at his friend.  
  
"You don't know what you speak of," Legolas said firmly, his eyes hard and decisive. "She is a human, a mortal. And mortals are no concern of mine."  
  
Without any further warning, Legolas swept down the hall, leaving a silent Senuion to his thoughts.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Fenrika opened the large, heavily carved door and nodded for the now apprehensive Aerylyn to enter. As she did so, with furtive, nervous glances inside, Fenrika promptly closed the door behind her.  
  
As the soft click echoed loudly in the silent, expansive room, Aerylyn froze. She suddenly had a spasm of claustrophobia, feeling as though she were being locked in a cell.  
  
"Hello, Aerylyn," a soft voice said suddenly, startling Aerylyn out of her few remaining wits.  
  
She jumped, then spun about with wide, frightened eyes. A man, much older in appearance than the other elven men had been last night, stood behind her with a serene expression. He was dressed in wine red robes, and wore a thin silver circlet confining his long brown hair.  
  
"Are you Elrond?" She finally managed to stutter out nervously.  
  
He nodded, his expression unchanged, as he began circling her, eyeing her up and down in a way that was more than unnerving. Aerylyn froze, nervous under those studying, serious eyes.  
  
"You are not from Middle-earth, are you, Lady Aerylyn?"  
  
Aerylyn jumped at the suddenness of the piercing, accusing question.  
  
Elrond paused in his circling, standing before her once more. He locked his stern, relentless eyes with hers, holding her frozen with his gaze.  
  
"You still believe this all to be mere fancy and dreamery," he continued blithely, his eyes hard. "But let me assure you, Lady Aerylyn, this is all as real as anything you've ever experienced in your world."  
  
And for some reason still unknown to her, she knew within her heart that he spoke only the truth. His eyes held no possibility for falseness. They seemed to bore penetratingly into her mind, to pick over everything hidden there, and then regard everything with a wisdom older than the ages. How could she have ever been so shallow and trivial to believe this all to be her imagination?  
  
"Hard, black times are coming," he continued without pause. "But you shall not figure into them. You shall be gone from Middle-earth by the time the Dark Years come upon us."  
  
A shiver ran down her spine at his harsh words. What did he mean that she would be gone by then? Would something horrible happen to her-  
  
"But I also see strange strengths hidden within you, woman from another World. Great potential, as well as power. You may not play a part in the Dark Years, but you still may play a part for the future."  
  
She couldn't find the power to speak, no matter how valiant her efforts. Then Elrond broke the gaze he held her in, and she suddenly rushed back to herself.  
  
Elrond smiled softly, suddenly benign. "I believe you will find your time here in Middle-earth and Rivendell more pleasant if you allow yourself to open to others, especially those who are friendly towards you, as Lady Fenrika has been. And you would do better to become more trusting, Lady Aerylyn Masters."  
  
He strode silently to the door with a swish of fabric, opening the doors with a polite bow in her direction. And this was no half-bow- this was much more polite. When he straightened, he met her eyes again, but this time with a friendly, reassuring smile hidden in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I wish you a pleasant morning, Lady Aerylyn," he said congenially, standing beside the opened door. "And I advise you to explore a bit. Nothing in your reach will be barred to you in Rivendell."  
  
Aerylyn managed an overwhelmed stammer of a thank you, then hurried out. As the door slowly closed after her with a gentle click, she glanced up and down the hall she now stood in. Fenrika was nowhere in sight, and she had no idea which direction her room was.  
  
She sighed. It seemed she'd have to take Elrond's advice, even if she didn't wish to.  
  
Then exploring I shall go . . .  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
As she walked down the hall, Aerylyn suddenly realized she had questions she wanted answered. If she was truly in another world- which she was certain was true after her meeting with Elrond- how did she get here? What had really happened back in the woods of Maine? What part did she have to play in this alien, fairy-tale world? How was she to get home?  
  
She sighed, then stopped in midstep as she realized she had reached the end of the hall. It opened into a short staircase leading down into a small, enclosed garden, similar to the one she had visited last night. But there was a small target set up against a tree in this garden, and a bow and quiver full of arrows lay nearby on a small stone wall encircling a bush surrounded with flowers.  
  
Aerylyn looked about for a moment, hesitant to enter the garden uninvited. But there wasn't a sign of anyone else, and her horrible curiosity for the better of her.  
  
Mindful of her trailing, velvet dress, she carefully stepped down the short flight of steps, her skirt lifted high above the leaves.  
  
She paused, dropping her skirt and glancing around once more. But when no one materialized from the shadows demanding an explanation for her presence, she grew bolder. She bent slightly and reverently picked up the wonderfully designed bow. As she traced her fingers along its delicate curves and angles, a strange picture flashed across her mind. In the blink of an eye, the beat of a heart, Aerylyn saw the regal elven man Legolas. He stood alone in the midst of an overgrown forest, a bow and knocked arrow in hand, tensed and prepared to let his arrow fly.  
  
But then the strange vision had faded, and Aerylyn was once more alone in the well-sculpted garden. She looked down at the bow she held in amazement, startled and confused.  
  
"Do you know how to use a bow, or are you just admiring it?"  
  
Aerylyn jumped in surprise, spinning about and nearly dropping the bow in her startlement.  
  
The elf man Legolas stood behind her, perched on the last step of the short staircase. He was dressed in dark forest greens today. He smiled ever so softly at her surprise, his green eyes friendly and warm.  
  
Legolas was surprised by how closely the frightened woman resembled a terrified deer caught by a hunter. Her dark eyes immediately clouded in terror and distrust.  
  
He stepped closer as she, instinctively, took a step back.  
  
"Do you know how to use a bow? That's not just for show, you know." Legolas said in a somewhat teasing, challenging tone.  
  
Despite her initial surprise and suspicions, Aerylyn felt her anger rising at his tone. In reply, she spun about and whisked an arrow from the quiver, quickly knocking it and sighting along its length at the distant target.  
  
With a hiss, the arrow flew from the bow, striking the center of the target and quivering there with a dull hum.  
  
She slowly turned back to the surprised Legolas, smiling smugly.  
  
He smiled in return, raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Aerylyn said smoothly.  
  
"You are surprising and secretive, Lady Aerylyn. Do you have any other talents hidden?"  
  
"Perhaps," Aerylyn said cryptically, setting the bow back down on the small stone wall.  
  
Legolas smiled wider. "Mysterious as well."  
  
Aerylyn stepped away from the bow and quiver invitingly. "I'd like to see you do better," she said haughtily.  
  
The second eyebrow rose to join the first. "Are you daring me?"  
  
"Perhaps," Aerylyn repeated with a soft smile.  
  
Legolas stepped forward without pause, picking up the bow and carefully choosing two arrows. He knocked them both and almost carelessly let them fly.  
  
With a loud, almost lazy hum, the arrows struck the target, one of either side of Aerylyn's arrow.  
  
"I wouldn't challenge an elf rashly, Lady," Legolas said sagely, swinging the quiver and bow over a well-muscled shoulder. "And never try to best one with his own bow and arrows."  
  
Aerylyn smiled and sighed, playing abashed. "Your pardon, Lord," she said graciously. "I didn't mean to be rude." She grinned wryly, with a mocking courtesy.  
  
Legolas gave her a reprimanding look. "No need for that, Lady."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm no lady." Aerylyn retorted quickly, her willful spirit coming to the fore. Although she wasn't usually the spirited type, something about this elven man prompted her to act the way she was.  
  
Legolas laughed lightly, adjusting the quiver over his back. Aerylyn turned to leave.  
  
"You are worried and confused," Legolas said suddenly, arresting her exit. "Why?"  
  
She turned slowly and stared at him searchingly. "What?"  
  
"You are worried and confused," Legolas repeated firmly, stepping closer. "I can see it in your eyes. What is bothering you?"  
  
"Why should you care?" Aerylyn asked suspiciously, taking a step back. Her long red gown and dark black hair swirled about her feet.  
  
"Will you tell me what is troubling you, or will I have to pry it from you?" Legolas demanded wryly.  
  
Aerylyn turned and stared down at the brightly blooming rose bush springing from the stones before her. She fell silent, studying the roses industriously rather than answer Legolas or be overly rude by leaving.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to pry it from you," Legolas' soft voice suddenly said directly behind her.  
  
Aerylyn would have jumped in surprise, but managed to hide her startlement.  
  
"These are just like the roses Mom-" Aerylyn began nearly inaudibly beneath her breath as she gently touched a single rose.  
  
"Would you tell me about your family?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aerylyn turned her head slightly, to fix the elf with a puzzled look. "Why?"  
  
Legolas smiled with a slight shrug. "I am merely curious."  
  
Aerylyn paused, on the verge of deciding to merely leave, when she thought of Elrond's words of advice. He had told her to open more to those friendly towards her. Well, of the elves she had met as of yet, only Legolas, Fenrika, and Senuion had showed themselves to be friendly. She did not know where Senuion, or Fenrika, was, and Legolas seemed so curious and willing to talk with her. But her wariness wouldn't let it be at just that.  
  
"I don't really even know who you are, Lord Legolas," Aerylyn said primly, turning to meet his piercing eyes with her own unwavering gaze. "And I don't talk freely with strangers."  
  
Legolas grinned dryly. "I am Legolas Greenleaves, a Prince of Mirkwood. I came to Rivendell a short time ago, with my friends Perdwin and Senuion, to visit with my distant relatives, Elrond and Arwen. I am an experienced archer, and on good terms with many humans and wizards. There. Now I can no longer be called a stranger."  
  
"Are all elves as elusive as you when it comes to revealing their pasts?" Aerylyn questioned teasingly.  
  
"Some are," Legolas allowed with a tip of his head. "Now are you willing to talk to me about your past?"  
  
Aerylyn sighed, stepping aside to sit on the low stone wall circling a bush and small plot of flowers. Her gown and hair pooled about her elegantly.  
  
"Where do you want me to start?" Aerylyn asked as Legolas joined her, sitting beside her on the wall.  
  
"At the beginning," Legolas said firmly.  
  
Aerylyn sighed. "Have it your way. Growing up, I didn't often see my parents. Both of them worked long hours- my father was a businessman and a stockbroker, and my mother was a doctor who worked late shifts." She paused, certain Legolas had no idea what a stockbroker or businessman was, but she continued when she saw Legolas was still listening attentively. "So I was basically a lonely child, growing up. Until I started school- at a rich, private school, of course- I only saw my parents at dinner, and sometimes not even then, and spent the rest of my day with my nanny. But it wasn't like I was neglected or unloved. My parents were very loving and supportive, when I saw them, and they made sure I had the best of everything. I was enrolled in a private school once I was old enough, and after school I had private lessons in archery, fencing, horseback riding, falconry and other arts, like music and painting. I play the violin," she added as an afterthought.  
  
She was willing to stop there, but it seemed Legolas wasn't going to let it be.  
  
"Go on," he said firmly, his candid eyes urging her on.  
  
Aerylyn heaved a heavy sigh, but continued without any real hesitancy. "Since I was put in private schools, and I was such a loner, I didn't have many friends." She paused, then decided to elaborate. "Strike that. I didn't have any friends. And those that were friendly to me and tried to be my friends only did so because they thought they could get something out of it. They just wanted to use me." She said the last bit in a bare whisper, looking down at the hands lying in her lap, a sudden wave of loneliness and sorrow falling over her. She didn't know why she felt this way after so many years had passed, but something about the strange, beautiful garden and the comforting presence of Legolas seemed to bring all of the emotions back as if everything was just happening.  
  
Legolas' eyes darkened, turning troubled. He saw how upset she was, even though she held herself tightly in check, and her head was bowed. Her hair hid her face from his watchful eyes, but there were many things he could see without visible sight. He knew how she was feeling now- she had been used by many people in her past; she had probably been used without her knowledge for quite some time. And he knew only too well how she felt. Although elves were purer than most races- humans especially- they were not completely immune to the darker feelings, such as greed and hate. As a prince, he had been used before in the past.  
  
Aerylyn continued once more, no sign of emotion to her voice. "Well, everything was looking better for me when I turned eighteen. I was going to begin college in the fall, and I had moved into a new apartment, finally away from my old home and parents, free to live truly independently. I was going to make a fresh start. I had a good job at the newspaper, and although my apartment was small, it was my very own. But then the accident happened.  
  
"My parents were in a car accident on their way home one night. They both died." She paused once more to reign in her traitorous emotions. "They left everything to me, house included. Well, I didn't have the heart to sell it- it was my childhood home, after all. So I gave up my apartment, moved back into the house, and decided to wait a year or two before beginning college, so I could have a chance to mourn and get back into the rhythm of things. It's been two years now, and I still haven't started college."  
  
Legolas studied the woman silently, his mind whirling. He had been right in suspecting her to have a sorrowful history- but many of the things she spoke of were as alien to him as he must be to her. What were cars, or colleges? But he pushed those aside as irrelevant for the time being.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss," he said quietly.  
  
Aerylyn looked up in surprise at his husky tone of voice. He actually listened!  
  
"And I understand how you feel," Legolas continued softly. "About people using you for their own means."  
  
Aerylyn slowly stood. "I'm glad you do," she said quietly. "Few do. Thank you for listening to me, Legolas. I'll be on-"  
  
"Wait." Legolas said in a commanding tone, standing before she had a chance to turn and leave. "Will you walk with me?"  
  
Aerylyn was surprised and slightly amused by his solemn expression. "Well, if you insist . . ."  
  
"I insist," Legolas said firmly.  
  
Aerylyn smiled. "Then I'd be honored to."  
  
As they strolled through the garden, Aerylyn snuck quick peeks up at the elf's face. He seemed to be thinking very hard.  
  
They had just circled a small, twisted willow, when Legolas paused. Aerylyn stopped as well, turning with questioning eyes.  
  
"Lady Aerylyn," Legolas began in a decisive tone. "I believe you are in need of a friend."  
  
Aerylyn blinked, surprised. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Everyone needs friends, especially those who have so few," he said smoothly, his tone convincing. "And I think you are in desperate need of one."  
  
"Who do you suggest, Legolas?" Aerylyn asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Myself, of course," he said firmly.  
  
"Why would you want to be my friend?" Aerylyn asked.  
  
Legolas smiled winningly. "Because you seem like a very interesting and intelligent person, Lady Aerylyn. And interesting, intelligent people are few and far between these days."  
  
Aerylyn smothered a giggle.  
  
"And because I understand how lonely you must feel," he continued seriously, his green eyes frank and candid.  
  
Aerylyn studied him in silence for a long moment. "But you have friends," she protested finally. "Fenrika, and Senuion and Perdwin, and I'm sure there are many others-"  
  
"But they are friends I have known for most of my long life," Legolas interrupted blithely. "They know me so well, they often do not think that I may wish to speak with them about certain things that may not necessarily concern them. They know me so well, they believe they know everything about me, and all of my secrets, and are either too busy or not interested in speaking often with me about things that have affected me."  
  
This was the most Legolas had said to her before. Aerylyn listened intently.  
  
"And I would like to have a friend I could talk to, that I could share those sort of things with. A confidante, if you will. I think you are just the friend I am looking for. But there is just one thing I must demand from you if you except to be my friend."  
  
"And what is that?" Aerylyn asked curiously.  
  
"You have to promise to think of me first as just Legolas, secondly as the prince?"  
  
Aerylyn smiled warmly. "I would be glad to be your friend, Legolas," she said finally, extending her hand. "Just stop calling me Lady."  
  
Legolas returned the grin and shook her hand warmly. "As you wish, Lady."  
  
She mock scowled at him as they continued their interrupted stroll.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"I thought you said mortals were of no concern of yours," a teasingly accusing voice remarked as Legolas turned a corner of the hall.  
  
Legolas froze with a groan, turning slowly to meet the smirking Senuion.  
  
"Spying again, hmm?" Legolas accused.  
  
"Guilty as charged!" Senuion said with a cocky grin.  
  
"She needs a friend, Senuion. Did you hear about her past?" Legolas said firmly.  
  
Senuion nodded somberly. "She has had a tough time, at that. But still, you said-"  
  
"Mortals are of no concern of mine," Legolas finished for him wearily. "Be that as it may be, she desperately needs a friend, more than she knows. And I can relate with her."  
  
"It seems he does have a heart!" Senuion exclaimed in mock surprise. But the elven man halted his jokes when he saw how serious Legolas had become. "It's good that you befriended her, Legolas. You're right; she does need friends."  
  
"I get the strangest feeling when I meet her eyes, Sen," Legolas said softly.  
  
Senuion's eyebrows raised. "Thinking of becoming more than friends?"  
  
Legolas' head whipped up at that comment. "Of course not, Senuion! I am merely saying she has the most unique eyes."  
  
"Immortal-like," Senuion commented thoughtfully. "But still, she seems nice enough-"  
  
"I will allow myself to be friends with her, Sen, but nothing more." There was no denying the firm finality of his tone. "Humans and elves do not belong together."  
  
Legolas turned to walk off, but Senuion's next statement froze him in place.  
  
"But what of Aragorn and Arwen?"  
  
Legolas paused and turned back to face his serious, solemn friend. "A rare exception. Just as Aragorn is a rare find among humans. He has more honor than even some elves I know. The day Arwen forsakes her immortality will be a dark day for elven-kind."  
  
"But you can't deny they love one another!" Senuion said firmly, making a point.  
  
"They do, else Elrond would never allow Arwen to leave. But as I said before, their love is a rare exception."  
  
Senuion watched as his friend hurried off, only half-convinced.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A week had passed since the day Aerylyn and Legolas had begun their friendship. In the past few days, Aerylyn had not seen the elf much, but was not overly worried. Legolas' eyes had been too candid when he had proposed friendship for him to forget about her.  
  
Aerylyn had spent much of the past seven days alone in her room, or talking with Fenrika, learning more about Middle-earth and its people, but in a way that would not make Fenrika ask any awkward questions. She had yet to tell anyone else of her true home of Earth. She was certain they wouldn't believe her anyway, but if they did, she might find herself more trouble than help.  
  
But with each passing day, she was finding herself more plagued with horrible, prodding questions than she liked. None had come from the elves; they were all questions and possibilities that plagued her on the inside. She worried and fretted, wondering if she'd ever find a way home. It wasn't as if she had much to return to back home- just loneliness and money. But Earth was still her home, and was comfortable and familiar. Although Middle- earth so far seemed beautiful and welcoming, Aerylyn longed for the comfort of the usual and mundane.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, her apprehensions and fears were beginning to show, first to Fenrika, then to Legolas and Elrond, who had been watching from afar. And while Elrond remained silent, knowing she would come to him if anything plagued her beyond all reason, Legolas and Fenrika were becoming more openly worried with each passing day. Fenrika was at a lost, both on what was bothering her, and how she could help in any way. And while Legolas was likewise worried and confused, he was taking more active steps to helping his new friend.  
  
It was the seventh day, a week following their friendship's founding, and Legolas invited Aerylyn out on a walk through the gardens.  
  
She saw Legolas, dressed today in blues, before she had descended the last step. He stood patiently, waiting for her, as she hurried across the emerald green grass. Today she was dressed in a dark green dress of satin, extremely long-sleeved, low-cut and long-trained. It seemed she would never again see her old clothes- they were bound to have been studied and discarded by now.  
  
Legolas waited until they had been walking for slightly less than an hour, until Aerylyn had visibly relaxed, before he sprung his question.  
  
"Now, would you like to tell me what is troubling you?"  
  
Aerylyn looked up, surprised that he had even noticed, but then hurried on, unwilling to meet those piercing eyes any longer. It wasn't that she didn't trust Legolas, she just didn't want to alienate him from her. If he believed her story, he was sure to have different feelings about her.  
  
Legolas quickened his pace to catch up with her. "I'll not leave you alone until you tell me what is wrong," he said firmly, effortlessly cutting off her escape.  
  
Aerylyn sighed, pausing by a small bush of white, five-pointed flowers. "Persistent, aren't we?"  
  
"Till death," Legolas said smoothly, before his tone softened. "Tell me, please."  
  
"What are these flowers called?" Aerylyn asked absently, fingering a delicate petal.  
  
"Evenstars, and you're trying to change the subject," he said pointedly.  
  
She sighed, turning and facing him. "You really want to know?"  
  
"I really want to know," Legolas said solemnly. "And since we're friends now, I'd like to help you in any way I can."  
  
Aerylyn smiled ruefully. "You won't believe me-"  
  
"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," the elf said soberly.  
  
"Well, I don't think you could help me anyway-"  
  
"Just tell me!" Legolas said in an almost exasperated tone.  
  
Aerylyn stared at him for a moment longer, seeing nothing but curiosity and friendliness in his dark green eyes. If he really wants to be my friend, maybe he can find a way to help me, she thought slowly. But it didn't seem like Elrond could send me back, and he must be older and more powerful than Legolas. And will he still want to be my friend once he hears the truth and believes it? But, if he really is my friend as he say he is, then he'd be the one most likely to believe and help me, right?  
  
Aerylyn also knew he would stop at nothing until he knew the truth and his curiosity had been appeased. And knowing elves, he'd probably find out some way of another. Why not sooner rather than later?  
  
Aerylyn sighed again, and decided to plunge in head-first. "I'm not from Middle-earth."  
  
Legolas stared at her almost blankly for a short moment, before saying intelligently, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not from Middle-earth," she repeated firmly. "I'm from a place called Earth. Places like this, like Rivendell, don't exist in my world. And elves only exist in storybooks."  
  
Legolas was certain he was hearing her incorrectly. How could that possibly be true? A place outside of Middle-earth, where things he had always considered reality were nothing more than fantasy?  
  
Aerylyn hadn't thought it possible for an elf to look as surprised and disbelieving as Legolas did at that moment. She sighed, certain he wouldn't believe her. "Elrond knew right  
  
away-"  
  
"Elrond knows?" Legolas said swiftly. If Elrond believed it to be truth, then it must be! Legolas looked up to his distant, older relation immensely, and believed him to be very wise and knowing.  
  
Aerylyn nodded numbly. "He said he saw power in me, and that Dark Years were coming to Middle-earth and Rivendell."  
  
An ominous dread began to settle over Legolas, darkening the once bright morning. He had been feeling uneasiness, as if the Evil was abroad once more, but had thought it only to be his nerves.  
  
"And he also said I'd be gone from Middle-earth by the time the Dark Times came." Aerylyn paused, looking up and meeting her fear filled eyes with Legolas'. "What does that mean? Am I going to die?!"  
  
Legolas nearly smiled at her almost comical expression, but saw the true worry and fear in her eyes. "I wouldn't worry. Elrond is often very cryptic and mysterious. But if he saw evil or death in your future, he would have warned you further, instead of just hinting."  
  
Aerylyn sighed in relief. "That's good to know. I thought I was going to start seeing imminent signs of my demise."  
  
Legolas smiled at that. "How exactly did you get to Middle-earth, if you're from this Earth place?"  
  
Aerylyn sighed with a weary shrug. "I'm not really sure. I was out riding one of my horses in the woods, and I was thrown from the saddle when something spooked him. I hit my head, and when I woke, it was night and I was completely lost. I fell back asleep then."  
  
"And that was when Perdwin and I found you," Legolas finished. Despite the incredulity of the idea, it did make some sense. Her strange clothes, her oh-so-distrusting nature around a people she had never met before, her strange way of talking and her uncommon accent, the strange things she spoke of with such familiarity . . .  
  
And if Elrond thought her to be from another world, then she must be. Besides, why would she have reason to lie to him?  
  
"Do you have any idea how I could get home?" Aerylyn asked in an almost begging tone.  
  
Legolas sighed heavily in true regret, shaking his head slowly, making the sun high overhead dance in his golden hair. "None. Elrond did not mention a way?"  
  
Aerylyn shook her head as well, disappointment clear in her expression and eyes.  
  
"Then the elves do not know of such a way." Legolas saw the despair in her eyes, and quickly darted to forestall it. "But that does not mean there is no way. Wizards may know of a way."  
  
"Where can I find a wizard?" Aerylyn asked wearily.  
  
"Wizards are an elusive and wily sort," Legolas began wisely. "But when you truly need one, one will most assuredly show himself."  
  
Aerylyn groaned. "Elves are too damned cryptic!!"  
  
Legolas grinned cheekily. "And humans are too distrusting!"  
  
Aerylyn looked down once more at the perfectly shaped Evenstars. "These flowers are very beautiful," she said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
"They are," Legolas agreed congenially. "They were given their name from we elves, in honor of the beauty they shared with Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond."  
  
Aerylyn smiled softly. "They are much prettier than any other flower I have ever seen."  
  
"So is the way with many elven things," Legolas said softly.  
  
A long pause of silence overfell the garden, leaving it peaceful and serene with its presence. Aerylyn finally looked away from the silence, breaking it.  
  
"May I ask for a favor from you, friend?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"And what would that be?" Legolas said with a returning grin.  
  
"Would you help me with my archery?" Aerylyn begged, her eyes comically pleading. "It is sadly lacking when compared to yours."  
  
Legolas laughed. "I will oblige you, if you will oblige me in my request."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"Teach me to fence!" Legolas said to her surprise. "I am not the best when it comes to swordplay. The dagger and bow serve me better, but I wish to learn at least some sword technique."  
  
Aerylyn grinned. "I would be glad to give you fencing lessons, Legolas."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Aerylyn woke in a cold sweat, gasping frantically for breath she could not catch. She shivered violently, struggling to steady herself as she clutched at the protecting bedcovers.  
  
It took several long moments of controlled breathing before she could manage conscious thought past the initial terror of the horrendous dream.  
  
The dreams were still too near for comfort, and she was still unable to remember anything other than the terror and burning redness. There was no possibility o returning to sleep; Aerylyn knew it a vain battle to even attempt.  
  
There was nothing else to do - she swung from her bed and retightened the bodice lacings on her gauzy, practically see-through nightgown. It was much too warm at night for anything thicker, and late enough that it would be safe enough to leave the safety of her room unrobed.  
  
So many journeys to the garden had dedicated the path to memory; her feet seemed to move of their own accord.  
  
The garden was moonlit and serene, peaceful and comforting after such horrible, shapeless nightmares. The night-blooming flowers glowed brightly, soft, pale, ghostly shapes in the dusky velvet night.  
  
Treading softly on the springy, soft green grass, Aerylyn made her way to the small, half-hidden shed backing a musically trickling pond. The shed was a picturesque little structure, its sides overgrown with moss and creeping vines. The last of the night mooncups hung over the door, trickling faint shimmers of pollen to the ground below. The door swung open gently with the barest of noises.  
  
Aerylyn's eyes immediately fell on the collection of well-used but beautifully well-kept bows and quivers of arrows. She promptly singled out the one bow she had mentally labeled hers; it was a beautiful long bow carved from the darkest of varnished redwoods, with stylized ravens and jaunty crows along the staff. The hold for her hand seemed made especially for her, wrapped tightly with soft, supple thread for a comfortable hold. It was strung with an expertly braided, extremely tight and even thin braid of bees waxed threaded flax. And the quiver to companion the bow was also carved from dark redwood, with the front and center image of an immense crow clutching a flaming arrow in its talons. The arrows within were fletched with fire-red and sun-gold feathers, and were also made of sturdy, straight and true redwood.  
  
Aerylyn closed the shed door, now possessing the bow and quiver, and unhurriedly shuffled back to a slightly enclosed tiny grove to practice her marksmanship in the darkness, testing her night sight.  
  
  
  
Legolas watched Aerylyn in silence, hidden in the darkness from her weaker Mortal night sight. He had been driven from bed by unsettling dreams and restlessness. Winter was coming, though it did not feel so in Rivendell. And with the arrival of winter, Aerylyn would be well and trapped here for the next few months. He wondered how he could possibly help her with her dilemma of returning home, especially when she discovered she would have to wait for months, possibly. Aerylyn did not seem to be of the overly patient type - he wondered wryly how she would take the news.  
  
He smiled gently to himself. Aerylyn was very beautiful in the shimmering moonlight, dressed only in her thin, nearly transparent gauzy nightdress. Her long, raven-black hair, uncombed and wild as it was, glinted darker than the night. He wondered at the almost ephemeral sight of her. She seemed nearly Immortal in the soft moonlight. The light of day was too harsh to her lovely hair and eyes, made her seem dark and resentful. But the soft, yielding moonlight drew the beauty to the surface, coaxing a peaceful expression from a face usually settled into a thoughtful frown or sigh.  
  
A wind blew overhead, tugging gently at the cloud-like material of the nightdress, and whipping the free black hair about. Aerylyn seemed unconcerned of its passage, merely pausing long enough to allow it to die down before letting another arrow fly.  
  
He watched the arrow's straight and narrow flight with amused pride. She had improved much from his lessons. She had been a superb archer before, but now she would most certainly be unparallel by any other Mortal. That was a pleasing thought, which made his tinge of pride grow to a healthy glow.  
  
He frowned slightly. Should he feel so proud? He was a very good teacher yes, and his student was a diligent one, but she was a Mortal. Was it normal for an Immortal to be so concerned with a Mortal?  
  
But he shook that thought away, for Aerylyn suddenly turned and saw him standing half in the shadows. She slowly lowered her bow, an unreadable expression on her moon-softened face. The wind grew again, pulling long strands of her already wind-tousled hair across her face. She absently reached up a soft hand to brush them back. The bodice lacings of her nightgown fluttered in the playful wind.  
  
"Hello, Legolas," she called softly, returning her knocked arrow to the quiver loosely slung over one shoulder.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly and stepped forward, free from the clutching shadows. She was progressing rapidly - not only in her archery lessons, but in her elvish and Middle-earth history. She spoke his name in a way that thrilled him - few Mortals could hit such a precise pronunciation.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" He questioned softly, not at all in question. She nodded slightly in assent, then practically glided over to a nearby rock wall, seating herself comfortably and setting her bow and quiver aside carefully.  
  
"Bad dreams?" she asked him, her eyes locking with his. Something that never ceased to disquiet him were her eyes, and the way she could meet even his most piercing gaze unflinchingly. Her eyes certainly were those of an Immortal, wise beyond their age, and such a dark, impenetrable black. He had never seen a Mortal with such eyes before. Any emotions she felt were usually hidden in those hidden depths, too far for him to delve safely. In fact, Aerylyn was quite usually a very solemn and emotionless person, except for those few unguarded moments. He wondered if she had built such barriers around herself intentionally.  
  
He nodded slightly, finally looking away from those disconcerting eyes.  
  
"I've been having very bad nightmares," Aerylyn disclosed in a nearly inaudible whisper, as if she was frightened by the mere mentions of the nightmares. "They're so real, and yet I can rarely remember them. Does that make any sense to you?" She sighed. "I had one tonight. All I can remember of them is a deep terror, and blinding, burning redness all about me." She silently massaged her temples with her fingers. "They're starting to affect me."  
  
"You should speak with Elrond of them," Legolas suggested wisely. "He should be able to help you deal with them, at the least."  
  
"I feel like I'm having these dreams for a reason, like something's trying to prepare me for something." Aerylyn looked up again, fear now visible in her eyes. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
  
"The dreams?"  
  
"The dreams, everything," Aerylyn sighed heavily. "This place is so strange and unfamiliar to me, and it makes me uncomfortable. Here, I know nothing. I'm vulnerable, weak, for one of the first times in my life. And it's not a nice feeling. Back on Earth, I had my reputation, my status, my money to cushion me from worry and anxiety of new surroundings. I miss my old life, I miss my home, I miss my horses, I just miss Earth." She sighed again. "I want to go home so badly."  
  
Legolas heaved a silent sigh of his own. Now was as good a time as any to tell her. "Aerylyn, winter is coming soon, in three weeks at the most. All of the forest will be blocked with snow and ice, and not even a wizard could travel through them then. You won't be able to go home until spring at the best."  
  
Aerylyn's hands dropped from her head and she slowly looked up, despair and fear in her eyes. "I've already been here for a few weeks already . . . How long is your winter here?"  
  
Hopelessness was so thick in her voice, it near broke Legolas' stalwart heart. "Three to four months."  
  
"If I'm missing for more than six months, I'll be declared dead back home." A dread had risen within her, and her voice was laden with despair. "And if that happens, everything I own will be seized. Even if I can return after that happens, there's little possibility for me getting everything back."  
  
Legolas knew how much getting back home meant to Aerylyn. Back in her world, she was very wealthy and reputed. If she had that all taken away, it would be a cold return home. Her reputation and money were all she had there.  
  
"I wish I could help you, Aerylyn," Legolas said slowly after a long moment to think. "But not even Elrond knows for certain the current whereabouts of a wizard powerful enough to send you home, like Gandalf. There's no way around it. You'll have to stay here for the winter."  
  
Aerylyn said nothing, merely sank her head into her cradling hands. She was silently for a long moment, and not even a breath of wind stirred. She sat as if a frozen statue, and her silence frightened Legolas.  
  
"Aerylyn?" he whispered, hoping to coax a response from her.  
  
Aerylyn slowly looked up, her eyes once again meeting his. Her dark eyes glinted with tears, and her expression was one of heartbreak. "Legolas, this place is killing me. It's too strange, too unknown. It terrifies me."  
  
He couldn't think of anything appropriate enough to say, so he merely laid a soft hand over her clenched ones, lying pale in her lap, in comfort. She looked down for a moment, staring at his hand over hers, then looked up again, her expression no longer so despairing.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered softly, a slight, almost undetectable flush spreading across her cheeks. He blinked in surprise, but then realized it was only the affect of the rising sun on her moon-pale skin. Dawn had come. "I don't know how to thank you. Your friendship seems to make things not quite so bad. I don't know if I'll ever make it up to you."  
  
"You are a very good friend, Aerylyn. Your friendship is all the thanks I need."  
  
Aerylyn smiled shyly, tilting her head slightly. A rebellious strand of liquid-ebony hair fell across her face, tangling in her eyelashes. Legolas absently reached out to brush the hairs away, to discover his hand cupped Aerylyn's cheek. Her eyes widened only slightly in surprise, but then immediately softened. He slowly pulled away, embarrassed with himself. He hadn't meant to do that, had he?  
  
  
  
And then he found himself doing something even more daring. He leaned closer to Aerylyn, his body seemingly disobeying his mind's orders. As he leaned closer, Aerylyn mirrored his movements, her face tilting towards his.  
  
Their lips were inches away from meeting when a hearty hale startled both of them.  
  
"Legolas, where've you been all night?"  
  
Aerylyn instinctively froze and Legolas turned quickly, silently wondering if the intervention had been timely or a nuisance. Senuion stepped lightly down the garden steps. He seemed completely unconcerned, and it certainly looked as though he had not noticed the proximity of Legolas and Aerylyn.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk," Legolas said softly, standing slowly. Aerylyn quickly gathered up her bow and quiver, hurrying off towards the shed, her hair and dress billowing out behind her.  
  
"And you always seem to end up here, with Lady Aerylyn, when your feet begin to wander," Senuion said with an impish grin. "Well, never you mind that, I was wondering about the possibility of leaving Rivendell before wintertide."  
  
"Leaving before winter?" Legolas asked in surprise. "Why?"  
  
Senuion shrugged slightly. "I miss home, I suppose. And I thought our visiting was already finished."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I'm still giving Aerylyn archery lessons, and Elrond said yesterday that he wished to speak with me of something important and pressing in a couple weeks."  
  
Senuion sighed, then shrugged. "Oh well, I can hold out a while longer before seeing home again. I just wish I could see my family again."  
  
Legolas nodded knowingly. "We'll try to leave as soon as possible, weather permitting."  
  
Senuion nodded in acceptance. "Well, I'll leave you to your thoughts, then."  
  
As Senuion hurried off, Legolas cast a half-wistful glance in the direction Aerylyn had taken moments before. How had he lost such control over himself? He felt so strangely, so unlike himself. And had he truly come so close to kissing Aerylyn?  
  
He wondered at that. He knew it wasn't a good idea to get so close to Aerylyn. It was dangerous for an Immortal to become too attached to a Mortal. And getting closer would only cause unnecessary complications and sorrows.  
  
Perhaps Senuion's interruption had indeed been timely.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Perdwin, where have you been hiding lately?" Senuion joked laughingly, when he turned a corner only to discover a silent and brooding Perdwin staring out a window deep in thought.  
  
"Nowhere. I've just been thinking. It's been you and Legolas who have been too busy for me," Perdwin remarked seemingly lightly, but Senuion caught the edge of bitterness to his tone.  
  
"What is it, Perdy?" Senuion asked softly, leaning against the windowsill beside his friend.  
  
Perdwin sighed heavily. "I've been wondering about that human girl."  
  
"But human standards, she's a woman by now," Senuion reminded him lightly.  
  
"Do you think I care?" Perdwin snapped quickly, then immediately looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Sen. I've just been nervous."  
  
"Over Lady Aerylyn?"  
  
"I don't trust her," Perdwin said coldly and bluntly. "You and I know nothing about her - nothing of her family, her home, how she came to be here. She's too elusive and sneaky for my nerves to rest easy. She's always slipping about where she's no business, and she talks too much with Legolas."  
  
"Jealous?" Senuion poked jokingly.  
  
Perdwin turned to his friend with a dark, smoldering look. "Hardly. I like her as much as I trust her. And I don't like how she's so clearly befriended Legolas. He's too concerned with her."  
  
"She needs friends, Perdy. She knows no one from here. And Legolas needs a new friend just as much."  
  
"Why should he need new friends?" Perdwin demanded crossly. "He's got us."  
  
"But we've known him for a long time, Perdy. He needs a new friend, someone to get to know better and experience new things with."  
  
"What sort of things?" Perdwin muttered half to himself, suspicious. "I'm afraid he's just getting too close. And I don't think she has honorable intentions."  
  
Senuion laughed out loud at this. "What could she be plotting, Perdy? The conquering of Rivendell?" He laughed at the absurdity of this statement. "She's as honorable as many, Perdy. Else Elrond would not have let her remain on elf land."  
  
"Elrond has grown soft over the centuries," Perdwin said darkly. "He's grown too soft with these treacherous humans, merely because Aragorn is in love with Arwen, and she with him. If that were not the case, the Lady Aerylyn would have been long gone, sent off on her way once more. And if strong, dark magic is in play with her, not even Elrond would be able to correctly read her."  
  
Senuion snorted at the unlikely probability of this scenario. "Few are more powerful than Elrond. And Lady Aerylyn is a sweet, caring person, Perdwin. If you weren't so racist on the matter of humans, and you actually allowed yourself to get to know her, you'd find that out yourself."  
  
Perdwin shot Senuion a murderous glance. "I will not associate with a lowly human."  
  
And without another word, Perdwin walked off stolidly, ignoring the concerned expression on his friend of long-standing's face. 


	2. Some Bad News

News: I sadly must inform the readers that IMMORTAL BELOVED will be postponed indefinitely for a great while. I am much too busy with school- work and my GW fic, THE ENGIMA OF THE END, and have not gotten much inspiration for the next chapter of IMMORTAL BELOVED. If you wish to help me, any and all ideas will be welcomed. Review, or just email me personally at pinkhamstermuse@yahoo.com. Thank you very much.  
  
Raye Firearrows, Esq. *(^.^)* 


End file.
